The present disclosure relates to a storage device having a read head and a write head, and more particularly, to a method of turning a skew between a read head and a write head and a storage device performing the same.
A storage device that can be connected to a host device can write data to a storage medium through a write head according to a command transmitted from a host device or read data from the storage medium through a read head.
As storage mediums tend to be increased in capacity and density, a track density of storage mediums is gradually increasing.